


Apology

by Beth Harker (Beth_Harker)



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: Canon Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 14:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17163548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth_Harker/pseuds/Beth%20Harker
Summary: David hates apologizing.





	Apology

“Well?” Jack looked David over, torn between being annoyed with him, and being amused that he’d come back so soon after their argument. “You got something to say?”

David took a deep breath, hands in his pockets, looking (Jack thought) like the very picture of contrition.

“I…” David started, “I still think I was right. You -do- make stupid decisions, and you do take things too far. But…”

Jack raised his eyebrows waiting. David looked at the ground.

“I’m… I don’t mind that much, except for when you need me to,” he said finally. He looked up at Jack. “If you don’t mind the stupid annoying things that I do either.”

“Like getting mad at me for ‘putting myself in danger’ before you got all the facts, and refusing to listen when I try to tell you? You mean like that?” Jack asked.

David nodded vigorously. “I mean.., I had a reason to be mad at you but, yeah, that. What you said. What I’m saying is that if you want to tell me now, about your reasons or anything else I’ll listen. Quietly.”

Jack couldn’t help but laugh at that. Some of the tension seemed to drain from David’s face. “Sure,” Jack said. “We’ll see how long that lasts.”


End file.
